


Proper Goodbye

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tom was able to find Darien before she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Goodbye

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: The idea came during a sleepless night

Tom sat in the radio room that was located in the headquarters of Amy Granderson trying to reach his family

It had been two hours and nothing but he wasn't giving up not after all these weeks.

Suddenly his father's voice came, "Tom?"

"Dad are you ok? Are you still at the cabin?"

A coughing sound came, "Baltimore."

"Are the kids with you? Is Darien?"

"We're sick." He whispered.

Tom felt his heart drop, "Where are you?"

"Onyx tires"

"That's downtown.' The technician who'd been helping him told him.

Granderson came in with some deputies and war accompanied by Lieutenants Green, Jeter, and Burke.

"We'll get you there." She told him.

Tom hurried to the lab, "Rachel!"

Doctor Scott hurried out of the lab, the fact the Captain had used her first name alarmed her.

"They're infected." He whispered.

Rachel didn't need to ask whom he was speaking of and immediately hurried to her case and grabbed some syringes.

She handed them to him, "Good luck." She whispered.

He nodded; to filled with emotion to speak

The thirty minutes to downtown was unbearable he was so close yet felt so far they'd been ordered to wear the same jackets as the deputies in case some looters were around.

Then Tom saw his father's car, "Stop there they are!"

Tom was out before the jeep stopped and hurried toward the car and saw three people.

"Daddy!" Ashley's voice rang out as she caught sight of him she opened the door and flung herself into his arms.

She wept, "We're sick.

"I know baby". Tom whispered. "I brought something to make it all better."

He embraced Sam and gave him and his father shots as well.

Tom felt himself go cold with fear as he approached Darien she was breathing but covered all over with red sores.

He gently picked her up, "Let's go."

They all got in the jeeps and as they sped back to headquarters Tom gave her the shot.

"Darien baby wake up."

She opened her eyes but they were feverish

"Tom? I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No I'm here."

She began crying as they arrived back at headquarters and were met by Doctor Scott and other staff members.

They were ushered into the medical area and the kids began crying not wanting to be separated.

"Mommy is sick and needs privacy." Tom said as soothingly as possible, he knew she was bad and he didn't want them to see any more than they needed too.

The kids along with Jed were ushered across the hall while Rachel examined her.

"Rachel?" He whispered.

She looked him and the sad look in her eyes and face told him everything.

"I'll get her some morphine."

Tom knew she was giving them some alone time and he greatly appreciated it.

Darien began crying, "It's all my fault I picked up the virus it must've been on my last trip through town."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should've been more vigilant and now because of me, Jed and our babies are dying."

"No they're not we found the cure they'll be ok."

Darien cried in happiness, "I love you."

"I love you to."

She reached into her pocket and took out a sealed envelope and gave it to Tom.

He looked at it and it said FOR HER.

"Darien?" He asked.

"I wrote it this morning, I want you to someday find someone new someday."

"Darien don't talk this way." He began shakily.

"Hush Tom, I want you to be happy again one day promise you'll one day give it to the new love you've found."

"I promise." He whispered.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and Rachel appeared, "May I enter?"

Tom nodded and Rachel approached and gently gave Darien a shot.

"Darien this is Doctor Rachel Scott, she created the vaccine."

"Thank you." Darien whispered.

"I wish I could've done more." Rachel replied truthfully.

"You created the vaccine and saved the lives of our children I couldn't ask for more."

Darien held out her hand and Rachel took it, "Doctor Scott can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Rachel replied.

"Keep looking after Tom and my kids."

"I promise." Rachel whispered.

Darien smiled then it faded as spasms overtook her.

"Darien." Tom held her trying to soothe her.

The spasms stopped and she opened her eyes but they were dull.

"I love you Tom."

"I love you." He whispered.

Darien's eyes closed and she went limp.

Rachel grabbed a shaking Tom and guided him into another room and sat him on the couch.

"Let it out." She whispered.

Tom shook and the tears started quietly and then loud sobs that consumed him.

Rachel rubbed his hair and hummed soothingly to him.

Soon the sobs stopped, "I need to see dad and the kids."

Rachel nodded and took Tom across the hall and the doctors informed them the virus was being destroyed and the three of them had been giving sedatives to help them sleep.

Rachel watched Tom sit with his family she knew she'd have to watch him closely he was determined to be they're rock but she needed to ensure he was taken care of.

Eventually Tom allowed Rachel to guide him to a bed a feeling of weariness unlike anything he'd felt before was overtaking him.

He hated it had been too late for Darien but at least he got to say goodbye properly one last time.


End file.
